Connection to the Clans
by writer chickie
Summary: A little story about Tamerline and a woman named Thyra who fits into none of the slots he was taught existed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - From the Andromeda Universe created by Mr.  
Rodenberry I own nothing, Thrya, her family and all the  
Members of the clans however are mine as far as I know.  
  
Title - Connection to the Clans Author - webchika108 (Meghan) Rating - at most PG-13 Pairings - Tyr/Beka and Tamerline/OC (that I can think of at this point)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day had been going fine, well the first few hours had been anyway. About mid morning events had hit their down ward slide. He had been completing some business on Topeka Drift when he was hit from behind and overwhelmed. He had fought the best he could, but with thirty to one odds it was a slightly uneven fight and eventually one of them had landed a solid blow, knocking him unconscious. He had awoken in Drago Katsof custody, which alone was bad, but even worse was the fact that they'd captured his father as well. Tyr Anasazi was not an easy man to capture, but somehow the Drago Katsof had managed. This revelation did little to make Tamerline feel any better. To make matters even worse his stepmother Captain Rebecca Valentine Anasazi was supposed to be meeting them for dinner on the drift.  
Thinking about all that had already gone wrong and still could go wrong gave Tamerline a headache so instead he went to check on his father, sighing when he found him to still be unconscious. Hours passed and Try finally woke, growling in anger. He explored every inch of space in their small gray cell as Tamerline watched having done his own exploring earlier.  
"There isn't anyway out that I could find. Although, perhaps you will find something I missed."  
" You didn't miss anything, there is seemingly no way out of here."  
"I have another worry to add to the ever growing list, we were supposed to meet Mother for dinner, and since they managed to capture both of us they will be able to capture her easily."  
"She will not allow them to capture her. Her survival skills are amazing in situations such as this. Besides, she was meeting with Trance Gemini."  
They both fell silent as a previously undetectable door opened and they were surrounded by Drago Katsof guards and forcibly dragged to an arena, supported by many tall shadowy columns, and thrown and shackled before a tribunal.  
"You have been found guilty of crimes against the Drago Katsof Pride and Sentenced to death!"  
"I doubt that will come to be. I Challenge The Ruling and Demand Their Lives!"  
"Who are you to demand such a thing? Reveal yourself and we shall consider your demand."  
A cloaked form stepped out of the shadows and threw off their cloak to reveal a small, fine boned woman with ebony black hair and strikingly blue eyes.  
"I am Thyra, Queen of the Clans. And you would be?"  
"Someone of far better genetic worth than you Kludge!"  
" Who ever said I was Human or even of lesser genetic material? All I said was that I am Queen of the Clans and as such I challenge the ruling and demand their lives. Now how could such a genetically superior being misunderstand that?"  
" You place yourself on to high a pedestal woman. If you desire their lives you will have to fight for them. Defeat ten combatants of our choice and their lives are yours."  
" And so I shall. First I shall speak with them though, after all I don't want to waste the time on those I don't need."  
The guards around Tyr and Tamerline scattered quickly at her approach, to the anger of the Tribunal.  
"I am Thyra are you Try Anasazi of Kodiak Pride?"  
"I am, what does it matter to you? How can you hope of defeating ten trained Nietzscheans? The queen before you could not even hold the hope of that. What became of Calida? I owe her a great deal."  
"She was killed by the mean she gave her heart to, my father. He killed her to gain me, a child he thought he could train and bend to his will. Unfortunately for him, I shall be his end. I'll fight, ten of yours one on one. Any more than one at a time and I win by default."  
"Who are you to make such rules? We are in charge, not you."  
"Not in this instance. I make the rules of any challenge, it says so in the agreement between the your pride and the clans. All you may do is set the number of combatants, which you have already done. You have one hour to choose your best and one hour to release the crew of the clan ship you captured. If my people aren't released by the time you return to this room I will begin destroying Drago Katsof population centers."  
And so the Tribunal and their guards left the arena in a huff not believe Thrya on a few points. Leaving Thyra with Try and Tamerline with the fewest of guards present.  
"How can you hope to win?"  
"I am as I said not human, but nor am I Nietzschean either, although supposedly there is one or two in the family tree. Besides I have been known to do that which is considered impossible. Escaping my Father's control was put under that heading and yet here I am."  
"Have you ever faced ten Nietzscheans one after another in a fight to the death? With your slight build you will have difficulty overpowering them."  
"Since that wasn't the plan to begin with, that won't be an issue."  
Looking around and glaring at the remaining guards Thyra let out an ear piercing whistle that made all of the Nietzscheans grimace. From the columns shadows black clothed entities appeared and slipping behind the guards killed them like the inferiors they were and took their places after having removed a few articles of clothing. From behind Tyr and Tamerline a blond haired, slightly pregnant woman and red haired woman appeared. With a squeal of delight Beka pounced on Tyr barely giving him time to catch her. Trance stepped up beside Thyra and watched Tyr and Beka with a smile. Trance held her smile as she studied Tamerline and then Thyra.  
"Thank you for aiding us Thyra. I had no idea you were the Queen of the Clans and I'm sorry if we have put you in a position of danger for your people. Can we get Tyr and Tamerline out without you having to fight?"  
"Not likely, not that I am all that interesting in avoiding a fight today. The Drago Katsof captured one of my people's ships and her crew over a week ago and have been ignoring polite requests for their return. Politeness doesn't seem to get through so now it is time to try my type of policy."  
"Does this all fall under that heading Thyra? What would Mother think about this type of policy? Challenging Nietzscheans, threatening to destroy populations?"  
The voice came from the shadows behind Thyra and held a faint note of mockery.  
"She would say I am doing what I was raised and trained to do, be ruthless. What do you really want Christopher?"  
"Just to ensure my baby sister's safety."  
"Really? How about you ensure the safety of the Abyss's crew? There are only twenty minuets left in this little break and since I highly doubt the Drago Katsof are going to do as they are told I would like them aboard our ship before I have to start destroying things."  
"As you command oh royal one."  
"Just shut up and go Chris, we don't have time for this."  
There was no noise or signs of movement to tell of his departure just the look of irritation on Thyra's face.  
"Trance, I need you and Beka back behind the guards. I doubt this is going to be pleasant or easy. I'm the first to challenge like this."  
Beka and Tyr reluctantly parted and Beka and Trance slipped back into the cover of the shadows with a few well-placed Clan members protecting them, just before the re-entrance of the Tribunal.  
"We of the Tribunal have spoken with the Pride Alpha and have decided that your requests cannot be fulfilled."  
"Is the Alpha prepared for the consequences of that? The destruction the Drago Katsof Pride for treaty violations that point towards declaration of war upon the Clans?"  
"Our actions were not a declaration of war and cannot be considered as such, however the Murder of any member of the Drago Katsof Pride and all Allied Prides will be taken as a challenge and declaration of war by the clans upon the Drago Katsof Pride. Further more you are here by sentenced to death for actions against the Drago Katsof."  
"Ah, war is what you wish and so war is what you will get."  
Smiling brilliantly Thyra raised a hand and then let it drop, and just managed to unlock the chains upon Tyr and Tamerline as fighting broke out and chaos ensued. At Thyra's signal the clan members had attacked the Drago Katsof and were winning the battle against them despite the odds against them. Having given the two males their freedom Thrya joined the fight doing far more damage than the majority of her people.  
Time slowed almost to a standstill as Tamerline watched Thyra in amazement. She took down one opponent after another, showing that ten would have not been a problem for her. She seemed to suffer no injuries. Finally all the Drago Katsof were dead and although a few of the clan members were hurt none were dead. Taking the lead Thyra led them through the station without further incident to where she ship, Knowledge's Dawn, was docked. The group guarding the ship was quickly and quietly eliminated before the group boarded the ship.  
As soon as she was onboard Thyra bolted for the bridge at a run. Tyr, Tamerline, Beka, Trance and another male close behind. They arrived as Thyra broke off communication with the Drago Katsof, demanding that they release her ship.  
"I doubt that will do any good Thyra."  
"If it doesn't a missile will. Not that one should be needed.my reputation normally does the trick."  
"What reputation? You haven't been Queen long enough to have one."  
"I have had a reputation since long before I became Queen of the Clans."  
Then as if nothing had happened they were allowed to leave, just a Thyra had predicted. She took they to slip stream and after an hour of piloting brought them to the system where the Andromeda and a large amount of the Kodiak fleet were waiting. She had barely stepped away from the piloting station when she fell to the floor unconscious, serious injuries visible on her front. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – ****From the Andromeda Universe created by Mr. **

Rodenberry I own nothing, Thrya, her family and all the

     Members of the clans however are mine as far as I know.

Author's Note – Do you like it?

Chapter 2 

      Excruciating pain cause by a blinding light was what Thyra woke to. The pain of her wound was gone; in its place was the tenderness of a newly formed scare. It wasn't the light or the tenderness that woke Thyra though; it was the presence sharing the room with her. Trance Gemini wasn't normal by any stretch of the definition, but neither, Thyra admitted, was she. They were both oddities in a Universe that didn't enjoy dealing with any variations on the normal. 

      "How long was I unconscious?"

      "Two days. I thought it would be longer but your system created an antitoxin before I could. I am bothered Thyra I did not see any of this and so I can not help but wonder if something is the matter with me."

      "The problem does not lie with you Trance, it was because of me. I once met one of your sisters and the same happened to her. My birth was in defiance of fate, around me predestine does not exist, fate can be bent." 

      "That could be very hazardous to the road leading to the perfect future."

      "Or very beneficial. If something was set to happen and there was no way to use it to the advantage of the Universe I could step into the eye of the storm and anything would then be possible no matter what had been seen."

      "Why are you telling me this?"

      "Because I will not be bound by the chains of fate, if I see them coming I will break them, without care for why they are there."

      Gingerly she sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed in preparation to stand ignoring the hiss of warning and concern from Trance. Her muscles were stiff and a bit sore, but standing was not an issue. The world did not tilt, it did not fade, in fact Thyra had no difficulty what so ever as she made her way to where some of her clothes were sitting. 

      Trance would have been amazed if not for the way Thyra's system had fought off the toxin that had been introduced into her system by the Drago Katsof. As she watched Trance wondered about the "sister" that had approached Thyra, most of her kind tried to stay away from those who interfered with the road to the perfect Universe. It made her wonder what had been seen in Thyra.

      "Was anyone else seriously hurt?"

      "No, you were the worst. No one else was infected with the toxin either."

      "That is because it was designed to neutralize the threat I pose. My Father deals with the Drago Katsof daily and has had a deal with them. They capture me and he'll help them take over control of the entire Nietzschean Empire. My Father has forgotten the many "adjustments" he had made to my genetic code when I was in his "care". There is very little that can kill me in the way of poison. I was created to be the ultimate assassin, his personal killer but he underestimated me. Thought that years of being deprived of normal contact would weaken the child I was, but that is where I met your sister. She told me of the efforts to create the perfect universe and I wish you well with your efforts. But I will not be a pawn in any game ever again."

      "Why would you think you would be a pawn?"

      "Because in the eyes of your kind that is what we all are, pawns in a game of creation. True you might grow close to one of us, consider us a friend but in the end you will still manipulate our lives towards your goal."

      Before Trance could reply Thyra had walked out of med deck and was looking for her crew. However the first person she ran into was Rommie.   

      "I think you and I need to have a little talk, so you can explain what was said between you and Trance."

      "Maybe in the future. Now is not a good time, now I have to find my crew and make sure my people are all right. Messing with the Drago Katsof tends to be dangerous to the health of the Clans."

      "I could make you talk to me you know."

      "You could, but you won't it is not in your nature unless there is a great need and it is the only way."


End file.
